Fear Pitch Black: Vexing
by Flora Blossom
Summary: This story is about Coral Grim. She is a filly that opens a gate to the old ruins in the Canterlot secret archives, Coral expect it to lead into the darkest horrors in Equestria, however, she never knew it could be so real as she's frightened trying to find out how dark magic works with a mysterious horror foal. Tags: Mystery, Dark, Sex, Gore. Special artist by Daszkin
1. Intro

In the year six hundred and sixty two when Canterlot is still under construction by a few earth ponies name Brown, Pink, Blossom, Cotton Candy, Snuzzle, Minty, Bluebelle, and Butterscotch. Brown and Pink are the oldest earth ponies around and they're nearly at least in their late seventies. The rest of them are in their mid sixties besides Snuzzle. She is only two years younger until two years later when the pegasus and unicorns show up. Firefly and Medley were both pegasus and are experts of flying. Glory raise the sun because of her light magic that she makes and Majesty raise the moon because of her dark magic.

Coral Grim is born four years ago under the Glory family magic of light as she seeks some wisdom upon her family and her cousins with their dark side of the family. She notices that they're a powerful dark magic user. Also, she stumbles upon them once a few times and doesn't know how they get such power.

One day in the world Glory gets another foal. Her name is Celestia as she is bright as the sun while the dark side of the family found out there getting a foal, but hasn't been born yet.

Two years later when Celestia wants to play a game with Coral Grim. The castle is already done and they play lots of games. Then Coral Grim hugs Celestia with her hooves and heads to the gala. Coral is carrying the Celestia as she walks outside while the sun is shining bright with a few clouds and the breeze touches both of their faces as they smile. Coral takes a deep breath and walks to the gala. The gala is under construction and will be built for another two years. As Coral Grim gets there she gives the baby to Sunbeam Celestia's mom, "I'm heading over to the library to study some stuff it might take a few hours." said Coral. Sunbeam nods her head yes as she understands her situation in her studies. She then takes the baby and smiles.

A half hour passes by while Coral walks to the library. She then opens the library door and goes in, then she finds some books that she already read last year. Light magic spell class one, mid class light spells. She knows that reading most of the books here haven't been dark magic, but she doesn't know anything about dark magic. Coral only thinks that getting to the dark magic has to go through the adult's access however, she doesn't know why.

Two hours have flown by as she reads the same boring books over again. She starts to get a depression, "Hhhhh... I wonder if there are any good books in this library." she notices that the restrict section is always in magic security lock up. Coral thinks to herself, "I might have to sneak in the library at night." as she still reads some of the light spells from one of the books.

"Hey miss the library is about to close within the next two hours for closing." as the librarian speaks. Coral puts several books back where they belong. After that, she then leaves the library and walks home in the cold dark. As she is walking she notice that the beautiful stars are out.

Once she gets home she eats a few vegetable. Coral cross a mark off the last day of May thirtieth. She then heads to the sink to get some water then takes a sip, "Ahhh fresh water. I have to know how to use dark magic. Last time I ask from the dark family that they wouldn't show it to me because I'm not dark enough. All I know is that they're hiding something." as she have lots of thoughts looking at the sink as the right hoof is dripping water. She then put both hooves in the sink and washes her face. Coral grabs the towel on the right to wipe down her face of the water. Then takes a short nap of four hours.

Nine o'clock evening. Coral goes outside in the cold dark rainy night. She then heads over to the librarian house as she sneaks. Once there she opens the window quietly and went in. She looks around the dark room. Coral use a dim light magic spell to see a tiny bit better. She searches around the and notices that there are stairs to the basement floor. She levitates herself down stairs. Coral hears some weird noise on the left side of the basement floor room. She then opens the left door room. She notices that the librarian fast asleep and snoring pretty loud. Coral then sneaks in the room and try to find the keys. She opens a few drawers quietly, but couldn't find them. Coral looks at the closet and smiles, she then opens the closet slowly and made a low squeak sound. Coral turns her head left very quickly to see if she wakes up notice she is fast asleep still. Coral turns her head and notices there is a pair of keys on top of the shelf. She then levitates the keys carefully and notices there are seven keys. She quickly duplicates the keys, after that Coral puts the real keys back on the shelf and then close the squeaky closet very carefully.

She then turns around to the right to see if the mare is still asleep. The librarian is still fast asleep with her snoring. Coral puts the keys in her pocket. She then heads to the door sneaking very quiet. Soon the floors start to squeak while she's sneaking as her heart starts to beat really fast. She then sneaks out of the room and shut the door very carefully. Coral then levitate herself upstairs and back to the kitchen window. She then opens it with both hooves and gets out of the house while shutting the window carefully with her magic. Coral notice it's still dark time with a slight breeze on her back.

Coral heads to the library and opens it with one of the keys. She then walks in and it's dark in the room she spread some light magic that she learn from one of the light spells books here. Coral walks straight and down a few floors that lead to the adult section. The lock is all dusty and cobwebs on it. It's like they never use this part of the library before. She then wonders why. Coral then tries three keys, however, it didn't work. She tries the fourth key that she duplicate and put it in the lock and turns to the left with her magic. The door suddenly opens while lots of dust in the air. The gate opens with a weird sound noise like a childish scream. Coral feels like something scary is about to happen. She clearly doesn't know anything beyond this point. She then enters the adult section of the library shivering a little bit.

The gates slam itself tight with an evil mare laughter. Coral turns her head to the left knowing there is no way out as the gates disappear. The room floor gets very misty and cold while there is a nasty stench that just enters the room. She stood there shaking and wish to return home.

A few minutes later she knew she couldn't go back as the mist is getting thicker and weird sounds start happening. She is now walking and exploring the depths of pure darkness.


	2. Chapter one: The Library part One

Coral starts to think in her head, "Ok… I guess this means I can't go home. I hope looking for dark magic is worth it." she then moves forward slowly and getting nervous. Her heart is pounding like she's having a heart attack. After continuing walking she notices that there are two paths. Coral looks to the right and sees red stains everywhere on the wooden floor and a few torches that may lead to disaster. She looks to the left and sees a clean wood floor. Coral goes left and when she gets to her nuzzle close to the edge of the corner. Half of a pony is thrown with so much blood. She is looking at it while the legs were missing. Coral notice it is a fresh kill showing its spine cord and drips of blood. Blood is on the fallen stallion lips seeing its eyes go into a fade white. She then covers her mouth with her left hoof so she can't scream. Coral backs up slowly and turns right at one hundred and eighty degrees and heads in that direction quietly after a few steps she turns her head knowing some pony may be there. She starts walking backward then reach the almost the end of that hallway and trips on a pony stallion dick on his left side, but his bottom half is there dripping in blood with part of his spine showing.

She notices that there is a door on her right of her. She then sprints and quickly opens it then shut the door behind her. The room is really dark Coral use a bright spell magic. She then turns her head to her right and notices six ponies that are hanging with a rope around their necks in the room. She made sure the door is lock behind her. She examines the six dead ponies and notices their eyes are black and have blood tears on their cheeks, "What happen here?" as Coral thinks in her head. She found a note on the desk that is left of her.

"If any pony read this then I'm dead along with the crew. There were ten of us and four of them went missing. We don't know what is going on and are magic can't communicate. Something scares like a demon of some sort. We hang ourselves because there is no way out. Not sure what time you get this, but it feels like we been here for years. We all lost our heads when we were looking for a royal blue foal."

Coral looks in the room still having the bright spell on. She notices in the back of the room that there is a big hole in the wall. Then the door behind her having a monster sound behind the door. Then something is banging on the door trying to open it. Coral knows that this isn't good she hears pony screams in the hole in the wall. Coral knows that she must make a decision. She is thinking quickly, "If that door breaks something may eat me. Like that other pony getting rip apart in half." Coral heads into the hole in the back of the room with the light. The screams are getting louder as she keeps going in the hole. At the end of the hole, she's in another room with blood stains everywhere with insects crawling on the walls of the bookshelf, the ceiling, door, and the floor.

Coral checks the dusty cobweb bookshelf to see if they made a book about this library. The door opens and Coral is on a guard position ready to blind the enemy. A stallion shows up in the room and he notices a filly is in there, "A filly in here?"

Coral looks at a stallion pony. "Who are you?"

The stallion asks the filly. "Why are you here?"

She then looks down and skims some books, "This is the library of darkness... right?" as she looks at the stranger pony.

He then nods his head yes, "Yes it is, but why did you come here?" then scratches his head with his left hoof.

Coral takes a deep breath, "To seek dark power and who create such power. All I know is that Majesty is hiding something." as she puts away the books back to the dusty cobweb bookshelf.

"There is more than just dark power here. Let's go follow me to the room that is closest." The stranger pony use his right hoof

Coral follows the stranger. When they both go through the door it enters a hallway that is dark and has lots of cobwebs. Once they get there the stallion opens to a room with a bed. The filly has not clue what's going on but thinks that this stallion lives here.

Then Coral Grim stomach is growling as she looks at her belly and closes her eyes for three seconds then she opens her eyes slowly. The stallion hears the filly is hungry.

Coral gives the stranger a question, "Do you have any food around here?" as looks in the room noticing there are candles and a door on the right side. The room is also rusty like it hasn't been clean in ages. Coral light spell wore off.

The stallion speaks, "Well dark food. We eat the corpse of other ponies to live in this place." as he thinks that it's kinda bad for the filly to know.

Coral looks at the strange stallion, "Live ponies?" as she opens her mouth.

The stranger walks in the room with the filly, "No only the dead and monsters."

She gets frighten as the stranger walks, "Are you going to kill me?" Coral pause for a moment while the stranger turns to the right.

"No, but get on the bed and I'll show you what I mean." Coral walks to the bed very cautiously. She jumps on the bed on her back noticing it's old but soft and it also squeaks.

The stallion tells her to open her muzzle as he stands on the bed. He then rubs both of his hooves on his shaft back and forth. Coral Grim looks at the stallion, "Wait you're not doing what I think you're going to do."

The stallion then puts his dick into the filly muzzle, "I hope you understand we don't have water and this is what I can come up with." as he pours cum in her mouth, "Please drink it filly. This is all the water we can get." as the filly starts to drink it. The stallion tells his name then pulls the shaft out of her muzzle.

Coral gets overflowing with his specimen and it drips from her muzzle. She then tells her name to Surprise. Coral gets a bit of red color near her cheeks and also notices he has a wing injury on his left side.

Surprise tells her he's sorry. Coral knows that it's not his fault. The stallion puts his head near the filly's vulva. Coral tries to cross her legs, "I know what you're thinking, but I'm pretty sensitive down there." as she looks at him.

Surprise understands, "If I can't get any water I might die."

Coral close her eyes, "Please be gentle down there." as she opens up, her heart starts to skip a beat and taking deep breaths.

Surprise tries again and puts his head near her vulva. He looks at Coral seeing she doesn't want anypony to touch her there. Surprise starts to lick her vulva gently.

Coral wiggles, "Ahhh..." as she breathes faster and feeling her heart pumping quickly in her chest.

Surprise still licking her vulva, but can't get any water, "I'm not getting any water. If you're so kind may I have permission to go deeper." as he looks at the filly noticing she is closing her eyes tightly.

Coral nods her head yes, "This is rather getting uncomfortable, but you need water and if this is the faster way then do it." as she starts to shake.

Surprise stick his tongue out and goes deeper into her vagina and starts to thrust it slowly.

Coral feels her bladder is about to burst, "I feel kinda weird down there and I don't think I can hold it any longer."

Surprise quickly puts his full mouth and tries to suck it. Coral then leaks a lot of pee as she shoots it in Surprise mouth. He then keeps sucking that vulva when being shot with piss that came out of the filly vagina. Surprise chugging that warm urine down so it doesn't become a waste as her urine dripping from his mouth.

Coral then goes to sleep on her right side along with Surprise hugging her having his dick touching her back.

When Coral sleep for about two hours she gets a dream.

Coral is in a blank white room. She looks around, but there is nothing. Then horrifying images starts to show as blood is pouring on the white floor with Surprise appears and having his gut cut out where she sees the intestines and other organs. Then the dream then takes her to another place a very dark place. Coral use her usual light spell as she walks down the darkest path.

Starts to run as she hears baby cries, "Hello is anyone there. Hello." The further she went the louder the noise gets. She stops to catch her breath then sees medium eyes size that is opening with screams, about twenty single eyeballs that are watching her. Then a little foal appears laughing at her. Coral looks at the foal. Wishing that it wasn't the foal from the odd message from the six hanging people. She thinks that she killed them because it's a unicorn foal. Coal thinks about mind control. The foal cast a mind control on Coral as both of her eyes become dull. The foal laughs at her. Then the foal controls Coral to put her head in the loop of the lasso and then tells her to walk off the cliff. Coral then walks off the cliff with the lasso on her neck as the wind is slightly against her face. The foal sends Coral to her death as she drops a few ten feet. She felt a snap on her neck as it felt a pinch of pain as her eyes running blood tears down her cheeks. The foal gets close to her and made a horror laughter very loud.


	3. Chapter one: The Library part Two

Coral quickly wakes up from the dream as she notices that Surprise is cuddling her on the bed.

She then stretches and gets up, she went to the door to her left and opens it. It's a bathroom as she walks in. Coral notice an awful smell she looks in the toilet and tries to flush it. There is no water, but it made some weird sounds. She tries to take a shower, but it ended up in thick red water. She then takes a taste of it and it happens to be blood. Coral tries to get water from the sink, but both valves are broken. Coral finally looks in the mirror as she notices there are some red marks on her neck dripping blood. She touches her neck with her left hoof and taking a look at it. There is no blood on her hoof, but on the mirror, she has blood on her hoof and both of her eyes starts to bleed. Coral walks out of the bathroom and sees Surprise laying in bed. She then closes the door behind her.

Coral cast a bright light spell and heads out to the door on her left. She opens the door and walks forward and then closes the door behind her, "There use to be insects on every wall here, but there isn't." as she keeps thinking in her head, "What a strange library." as she tries to go back where she found books. She then gets to that place and starts reading some books there. There is a book about the curse foal that lives here.

A curse foal that gets murder in the library her body fades away as she dies.

The book tells on how she dies.

A little royal blue foal gets rape by a few ponies till she dies from an oral thick dick of a throat thrusting. She drowns with lots of cum and couldn't handle it. So she dies however, she still lives right through these three secret libraries taking revenge and killing them. If you find all three and make them submit she will be free and release a horror if she can't find a host.

"Hmm... this foal doesn't seem to friendly. I must help the curse foal."

She founds another book that is older than the one she read and it's about the dark magic.

Dark Magic is a witchcraft made by Majesty. Dark magic is all about murder, sex, and making the covenant.

Coral tries to read more, but it's all smudge. She then puts the books back and levitates back to the top floor where the hole she went into.

She notices that there are no more screams like the last time. Then she enters the room with the six hanging people. Coral notice that all six ponies are missing their bottom halves of their body. There is lots of gore on the floor a few parts of pony intestines, two dicks, and three hearts. She then also notices that the door has been broken. The filly screams and smells the horrible stench.

The broken door then opens.

The mare helps her get on the table and then tells her, "You need to lay down on your stomach."

Coral did exactly what the mare said. Then the mare tells her name and asks for the filly name.

Coral lays on her stomach, "My name is Coral Grim." as she thinks in her mind that Lickety-Split might go for her vagina to get some water.

Lickety goes to the desk where she found something that might help her. She then opens the box and then grabs it. Lickety then straps herself with it and goes to Coral that is laying on the table.

Coral is getting nervous. Lickety then massages Coral's back as she starts to feel comfortable as Lickety gets to the lower half of the body. Then Lickety starts to put pressure on her rear and stretches it. Coral is thinking about something that didn't seem right. She notices that something felt strange that went on her back. Coral feels that something is about to happen as she feels Lickety stretching her plot.

Lickety moves her tail to the left and starts to lick her vulva. Then a few seconds later she moves her muzzle at her next hole. The anus hole that Lickety is licking it.

Coral starts to feel uncomfortable, "Umm... Lickety why are you licking me there?" as she tries to use her right hoof to take a peek what she's doing back there.

Lickety slaps her right butt cheek with her right hoof, "No peeking... please trust me. This will help you get over your dark fears. I promise Coral... please have faith in me." as she gets serious

Coral starts to get nervous, "Ok if it will help..." as she thinks in her head, "I have a bad feeling about this." and then shivers.

Lickety continues to lick her anus hole. Then after a few minutes, she then thrust her tongue into her rectum.

Coral shut her eyes with the blindfold, "AHHHHH... what are you doing down there?" as she screams again.

Lickety then stops licking and moves her gently putting her back hooves on the floor and having her stomach facing the table. Lickety starts to rub her with some weird dry thing. Lickety then spits on this object and rub both of her hooves to make it all slippery. Coral hears her spitting a few times.

The Lickety moves Coral tail to the right and holds Coral with her left hoof tight. Then Lickety starts to rub her as she pulls on Coral with her right hoof. Lickety use her hips to rub near Coral anus hole.

Coral then is wondering, "What are you going to do with that thing?" as she knows what's going to happen next.

Lickety then smiles, "I'll go easy on you Coral... you might feel a slight pinch, but when we begin I'm sure you're going to love it."

Lickety then starts to push the solid object into Coral anus hole.

Coral starts to feel the pinch, "AHHHH." as she is feeling it in her rectum.

Lickety starts to move her hips and made the object rubbing her rectum. Coral feels it in her plot. She then screams every time Lickety pounce too deep into Coral rectum.

Coral rectum is getting expanded by this mere object that Lickety is wielding, "AHHH... AHHHH... AHHHHH." then Lickety starts to move her hips faster. Coral put her right hoof near her blindfold and starts to breathe faster as her heart begins to race, "Ahhh... Ahhh..." her face is getting hotter as she keeps breathing faster. Coral keeps feeling this good as Lickety went a tiny bit faster and a little bit deeper.

Lickety shouts, "I'm gonna cum." as her bladder is about to explode.

Coral puts her left hoof close to her vulva and rubs it there to try to cum as the bladder almost bursting. Lickety stops thrusting and went deep into Coral's rectum then they both cum and sequel at the same time. Then Lickety uses her hips and pulls out the object out of Coral anus hole and then puts her gently on the ground and cuddles her. Then a few seconds they both fall asleep.


	4. Chapter Two: The Curse Foal

After a few hours, Coral is dreaming.

Coral is in the dark pitch black place. The curse foal is standing there next to her right singing a creepy song. Then after it's over the little curse one giggles, "I shall be free from this place just you watch."

Coral looks to her right down on the foal, "Why are you doing this?"

The foal smiles and giggles, "Because that's what I am. I reek horrors all over Equestria. The terrifying horror silly."

The cursed one floats near Coral face and gives her a creepypasta face full of horror laughter.

Coral then wakes up slowly and takes off the blindfold as her vision is blurry. Then she notices that Lickety-Split is gone. She starts looking for stuff in the room and notices there were a few pony hearts in the drawers. Coral vision is still blurry, she then walks to the door and opens it. She sees lots of red colors in the hallway, but it's blurry for her. She continues walking till the end of the hallway. Coral notice the same body is there. She walks to the left and then heads straight then she went to the left and starts to hear lewd noises. Coral then sees clearly. Right in front of her are Surprise and Lickety-Split. The surprise is thrusting faster in Lickety-Split vagina. Coral is getting back her vision as the restrict doors are opening.

Majesty now enters, "What is the meaning of this?" as she sees two ponies having sex while a foal is watching it from a near distance.

Majesty looks at the two ponies knowing there hypnotize by the curse one. She then cast a spell on the two ponies while the foal gets closer. Surprise and Lickety-split didn't know where they are. Majesty tells them to go home. Then she looks at the filly knowing her fur has blood. Majesty then tells her to go home as well. As Majesty stood there for a few minutes she heads back, but then something happens after her fifth step getting to the gate.

The curse one giggles as Majesty pause for a second, "The curse one is here. Impossible." as she pauses for a for a few seconds sweating in fear.

The cursed one is standing behind her facing away from Majesty as it smiles, "I'm free." as she giggles and turns into a cloud of dust and swoops past Majesty.

Coral Grim walks out of the library and notices Sunbeam looking at her. Sunbeam sees blood stains in some parts of her fur coat more on the belly and legs and a little bit on her face. She wondering what happens in the library. Coral pause for a few seconds then starts walking home.

Coral Grim gets home as she just opens the door and notices her aunt Moonstone looks at her.

Moonstone stares at her and also smelling blood on her. Coral goes downstairs to take a bath. Aunt Moonstone is wondering what happens to her knowing she been gone for few days. Coral turns on the lights and walks in the bathroom. She then turns on the bath with warm water. She then steps in warm water washing for an hour to get all the blood stains off of her. After that, she drains the tub and grabs a towel as she is then stepping out of the tub. Coral Grim then dries off and puts the towel back where it used to then turn off the lights as she then heads up two floors to her room. Coral then goes to bed and have nightmares on what happens at the dark secret library.


End file.
